Right Now
by Emberleigh
Summary: Au! One should never have regrets. What if you were too late? What if a second earlier could save the life of the person you loved? What if they needed to desperately hear those words regardless? Right Now!


***I wrote this a while ago as an original. All I changed was the names. It's is AU so you've been fair warned. I haven't been working on my other stories yet but here's something for now.***

"I wish I was dead," she breathed. 

It felt worse than that. It was like a knife was plunged into her heart and turned over and over again slowly. Pure torture like she had never experienced before. No one is going to be here for her. It's only fair that she's about to spend her last infinite moments on earth alone. That is how she's spent her life. Always alone. 

"Virginia," a voice screamed. 

She opened her eyes at the sound of her own name. Still there was no one. She shut the brown eyes that have only been open for seventeen years of solitude.

"Virginia!" 

It came again. She didn't look this time. Fate was just trying to tease her. Squeezing them shut tighter she raised her hands to cover her wound. Instead of feeling her own bloody slick cool skin she felt warm trembling hands. 

"Virginia," the voice said again this time shaking. 

Opening her eyes she met glistening grey. She frowned deeply. 

"Draco," she whispered.

He shook his head causing longer blonde strands to fall into his face. She nearly reached up to tuck them behind his ears. Then she remembered their relationship. Well whatever it could be called. He's a bully. Picking on her with words, shoving her around with his hands, leering at her with his eyes, and gossiping about her with his mouth. Somehow, unfortunately for her she has been mesmerized by all those parts of him. Even when she wanted to cry she still loved him.

"I'm sorry. So sorry I'm late. I-I-why didn't you stop him?!" 

She closed her eyes again. There wasn't time for an explanation. She had been stabbed. End of story. 

"Virginia, no, love. You have to keep your eyes open."

"But I don't want to." She bit down on her lip. "Please Draco just go away. Find someone else you can torture. I can't feel anymore pain. Your attempts would be pointless." 

"Don't you understand that I'm just a little boy? I picked on you because I liked you. Now, I want to be a man."

"It's too late."

"No it's not. You're going to be fine." Slowly she opened her eyes again.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to be? I've never been fine Draco. My father is an alcoholic and hits me. My mother does drugs and is never home. My life will never be fine!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She couldn't believe the audacity of his question. What ever sort of relationship they had didn't involve divulging skeletons. Her closet is full of those she wants to die with rather than release them.

"Please?" she pleaded. "Just go away."

"I can't," he spoke choking on his own words.

She tried to push his hands away, but she felt too weak. The liquid essence of her life was seeping through the wound underneath Jason's strong hands. Her air was coming in shorter breaths. The lungs that she has relied on are now struggling to take whatever little they can get. Her eyelids felt so heavy. Cold. Her body was starting to trembling from the sudden drastic change in body temperature. If only snuggling up with the blonde above her would make the chills go away. 

"Leave Draco. You can't save me."

"But you don't understand. I don't want to regret not telling you." Somehow she found the strength to smirk up at him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot this was about you."

"Ginny I," he was cut off shortly. She cried out in pain arching her body up into his hands. 

"What?" she croaked with tears filling her eyes. "You what Draco?"

"I love you."

It was a simple and pure declaration. Something she has never been on the other side of receiving. She's loved her parents even if they may not deserve it. Being kind to strangers only got her a look and their back to her face. 

She has loved Draco. When he would have her pinned against a locker and chuckling at his own crude comment about her she loved him. Never did she believe that anyone could feel something so pure and strong for her.

Love is a strong word. Her parents have never thrown it around yet they have no concept of the true meaning. Kids at school say it like it means the world to them, but they don't know any better. She has never had anyone love her before. In all her time alone she has come to love only one person. Maybe it's because he was the only person to pay attention to her. Still she knew that what she felt was the meaning of the word entirely. 

"Why did you have to say that?" she whispered.

The tears fell from her eyes and for a brief second the cold was washed away. Draco smiled weakly and removed one hand from pressurizing the wound to wipe away her tears. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. His jaw ticked as he struggled with his own emotions. 

"I do," he breathed. "I really do love you Ginny."

"I know," she whispered softly. "I know."

She closed her eyes again and moved her hand from his wrist to his own hand. Pressing her bloody palm to his their fingers entwined together automatically. Such an ordinary thing to do and this would be the first and only time she would hold a guy's hand. She wanted to kiss him. The thought nearly made her laugh. Here she was dying and she wanted to pull Draco's head down to hers and kiss him until she couldn't breath. Of course the not breathing part was going to happen soon enough on it's own.

A kiss was supposed to be something between two people that showed how they felt. A kiss on the neck or ear meant something entirely different than a chaste one on the cheek. Now she's never going to find out how Draco would kiss her. Just not the intensity or the passion but just how he kissed. She has heard girls talking in the halls complaining how their last date was a sloppy kisser. The guy had left salvia, slobber as she referred to it, all over her face. She doubts that Draco would be a sloppy kisser. No girl has ever complained about his abilities before. 

He'll never get a chance to kiss her playfully or fall into her arms after a long day. She'll never know what it would be like to comfort someone. The fell of all the tension be relieved when hearing his voice, or the smile on his face when he sees her. It's all going to be played out with him and some other woman. Only because she was at the right place at the wrong time. Draco was just down the street about to confront her with his findings. 

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Ginny? Ginny? Ginny?! Dammit Ginny!" 

Her pulse was no longer beating against his own. He tilted back her head reading her for CPR as the ambulance was making it's way. Hearing the siren in the background gave him little hope. Her life as well as her future and both their hearts rely on what he can do right now. Because if he doesn't save her than he's dead as well. If only he had been a little quicker. If only she would breathe again...


End file.
